


Decorations

by TuckFrump



Series: Ineffable ficlets [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crowley is Bad at Communicating (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love that we have tags for anyting related to Crowley, M/M, kissing under mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuckFrump/pseuds/TuckFrump
Summary: They dont know if the other decorates because they are celestial being and because they are idiots who don't comunicate *looks at Crowley*
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> This is gifted to @atlasbooth on twitter... I hope you like this crap :)

"BUT DO YOU THINK HE DECORATES?". He asked a second time.

"How the hell, should I know!? I don't keep that much in contact with him, I'm still not sure how I'm speaking to you on the phone right now". Came Anathema's voice from the other side of the line.

She had a point. They didn't keep in contact with the humans that were involved in the Armageddidn't (he had called that once in his head and now it was his favorite thing to call that day, especially since it irritated Aziraphale).

"Give me your best guess then. But think about it though, Christmas is propagation of a holy figure, no? So, what'd you think?"

"You have known him of Lord knows how long-"

"Ugh, don't bring her into this", Crowley said quietly.

"He's basically your husband, and you don't know what he thinks of Christmas?", Anathema said.

He made a non-committal grunt.

"Maybe just out a miniature Christmas tree, something small and subtle, because I sense you are not going to ask him and make your life easier". What could he say, he liked suffering.

"Why did you ask him to come if you didn't know?" Anathema asked when Crowley didn't say anything.

Crowley felt like he should, after all, they had always spent time at the bookshop. Not like the angel didn't know what his house looked like, but it just felt right to have Aziraphale there.

"I haven't yet, but I have my reasons"

"Hmm, I'm sure, well just do that, something discreet and see how he reacts". Made sense. Crowley agreed and they exchanged a few pleasantries and hung up.

Right, something small. He could do that. Anything but wearing antlers on his head, he had a reputation.

He decided to wear a black and red sweater, at least that could be easier to excuse, it had snakes after all, and a very dirty phrase on the front of it. The least it would do was get a flustered reprimand from his angel, he thought with a smirk.

He didn't really get the whole ordeal, humans got all excited for these festivities. But he knew he wanted to spend them with Aziraphale.

He figured it was time to call him and invite him over. He pulled out his phone.

"Hello, dear boy", came Aziraphale's delighted voice. The endearment never not making Crowley smile like a fool.

"Hey Angel, say, would you like to come over for a Christmas dinner tonight?". There, he sounded cool and calm and not actually dying of nerves. He didn't actually think the angel would say not to him but he loved to jump to conclusions.

But by the response he got he shouldn't have worried. "Of course I do, love, at what time should I arrive, need I bring anything?"

Ever since the averted apocalypse, and specially after they had confessed their feelings for each other, they had become the classic cliché couple with PDA and everything (a surprise for Crowley but not an unwanted one). But even after all these months, he still hadn't gotten used to being on the receiving end of Aziraphale's unrestrained love.

"Wh- No no, everything will be taken care of, just show up after 7", Crowley said.

"Wonderful, I'll leave you to it my dear"

"Yeah, see you later Angel". There, done. Now, back to overthinking the whole evening plans.

All that done and a couple of hours ready, Aziraphale rang the doorbell.

Crowley opened the door to him and saw him wearing a similar sweater alluring to the season, his was still in all the cream colours he usually wore and had a little angel on the front of it. He looked like the most beautiful creature Crowley had seen in all his life.

"Ngk- Hi Angel". He had to kiss him,it wasn't a question, and was received with open arms. He sighed deeply into the small space between their faces as their lips touched.

"How are you, my dear", Aziraphale said when they separated, his hand caressing Crowley's cheekbone lovingly.

"Amazing now that you are here", maybe he was being too sappy but hey, 'tis the damns season. "Come on in"

As they went in, Aziraphale asked: "Oh, so you really don't decorate?".  _ What. _ There was something in the way he asked that made Crowley wonder something.

"What do you mean 'I really don't'?"

"It's just that I wondered whether or not you would, because I do but-". 

_ What?. _

"What?! You do?". Crowley asked, the tips of his ears going a bit red, because he had just gone through an anxious fit about this whole thing.

"Of course I do! I have always loved all the brightness of the day, it really is quite lovely. But why are you so surprised?", Aziraphale turned to look at Crowley.

"I -well- I just assumed - wrongly, apparently- that you wouldn't, holy figure and all, and so I, I didn't put on any decorations"

The incredulous look the angel threw him should have made him mad, he tried, but he just felt incredibly dumb.

"And you couldn't just ask me, could you?". He could really be a bastard when he wanted.

"Please put them on, I really would love to see it, darling".

Crowley snapped once and everything came alive. Not really though.

A tree appeared on one of the corners, lights and ornaments hanging of it's fake branches (because Crowley would be blessed before he chopped off a whole ass tree just for this). A few more things appeared on the ceiling and above the threshold a mistletoe placed itself (at least it was also fake).

"Hey! I didn't do that one"

"Oh, how bizarre", Aziraphale said, all false innocence. See? Bastard.

"Come, let's start the evening as we should have". Aziraphale pulled Crowley near the door as he said this, not quite under the mistletoe because the door was shut but it would have to do. With both hands cradling both of Crowley's cheeks, he pulled him for a sweet kiss that had Crowley's toes curling like a schoolgirl. The night had already improved.


End file.
